Tomorrow
by Spicymint
Summary: AU. Kid wakes up at an unfamiliar place. He soon finds out that he is in an hospital. Kid gets very creeped out with this certain doctor. Supposed to be KidxLaw. No big signs of affection. One-shot.


**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.  
**

**Hello.  
**

**This is going to be a one-shot version of what I am planning to write in the future. (Of course, the one in the future would be a little different from this one.)  
**

**I hope you all would like it.**

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

"...Ugh" a voice grunted amongst the layers of white sheets. After nuzzling his face against the pillow, he blinked a few times to wake his body up. Kid rolled onto his back and yawned.

_Where am I?_

The room he was in was all white: the walls, ceiling, curtains, and even the tiled floors. He raised his arms and stretched, making a nice rhythmic sound of bones adjusting each other. There was a single window to his left; a single door to his right. As he gazed at the closed window, he noticed how stuffy the air felt. He sat upright and flapped the front of his shirt, letting in some cool air.

Then Kid stopped abruptly as he heard distant footsteps. His hands quickly searched for an object for self-defense - to prepare himself for whoever was coming towards this room. Why was he here? Where is he at? He did not have a clue.

The door knob turned slowly, and it exposed a thin man in a white lab coat, wearing a pair of jeans and a black shirt. He had a clipboard and a pen in his hand. He looked up at Kid- expectant for something.

"Who the heck are you?" Kid questioned as this man turned to face the window in front of him.

"Good morning Mr. Eustass." He glanced him a quick smile. "How are you feeling today? Would you like me to open the window?" As he was asking, he just headed right to it and opened it half way. A gust of cool breeze rolled in, making the room's atmosphere a little more comfortable. "How does that feel? A little better, doesn't it?" He then walked over to him and offered his hand. "I am Trafalgar Law, your doctor."

_Doctor? _Kid wondered. _I feel fine... What happened?_ Kid just stared at his hand and Law dropped it to his side.

"You have nothing to worry about now. You had this horrible virus in you a couple of days ago, but you should be better now." Law scratched a few notes on his clipboard. "You were pretty much unconscious by the time you caught it. I doubt you even remember being carried into here."

_...I don't even remember getting sick... _

"Plus this flu also cuts out a few parts of your memory moments before you got sick, so I don't think you even remember anything about being sick."

Kid looked around his surroundings _...I wonder how many days I've been in here...?_

"Mr. Eustass, you have been in this clinic for about a week or so. Doesn't your body feel stiff?"

"...No, not really." Was it just him, or did it seemed like the doctor answered all of his questions without Kid having to say a word? This doctor was already creeping him out. Law's dead gray eyes gave him chills down his spine. Was this guy psychic?

His stomach quietly rumbled a little. He tried his but to suppress it, but thankfully, it was barely audible. Kid expected the doctor to miss it since he was informing him on the past symptoms he had.

A ring echoed the halls and then a nurse's voice called Law over. The doctor simply turned his heels- he was really wearing a pair of black heels- facing his back from Kid. Kid sighed in relief that the doctor was leaving. But, before he closed the door behind him, Law looked back to him.

"Breakfast will get to you as soon as possible."

Kid's face flushed red as the door closed.

o-o-o-o-o

Breakfast (Or was it lunch? Since it was already a little past twelve) was decent. -Actually, it was too perfect that it spooked Kid out.

There was a nice cup of coffee, not too hot but perfectly warm as Kid never liked fresh brewed coffee since he burned his tongue. A small pint of milk instead of cream was also on the tray- how he preferred it- and no sugar in sight. The toast was an inch thick, the bread's edges cleanly cut off, and two slices of unsalted butter was present. The bacons were a quarter-inch thick, cooked half-crispy, half-chewy with excess bacon oil cleanly wiped off. The scrambled eggs were lightly sprinkled with salt and pepper- not even a drop of ketchup was evident- and they were fully cooked, in minuscule bits than a typical scrambled egg.

It was exactly how Kid wanted every part of the dish to be. He never liked anything sweet, so he never puts sugar or ketchup anywhere. He expected them to be on the plate for an option, but every single thing that was there were the ones he would use- nothing was left aside. It was as if the doctor knew all of his preference- which made Kid feel very nauseous.

Despite that, he devoured everything there.

After taking a few breaths from gulping all the coffee down, the door creaked open. It was the mind-reading (Kid's conclusion) doctor. He came just at the right time to collect the tray- precisely in the right time. Kid tried to avoid eye contact with him and stretched.

"Since you were out a week- and I expect your muscles to be very stiff by now- I am going to help you exercise- a quick, small, rehab- It won't take that long." Law stepped up to him. "Get up."

"I'm fine by my-"

"No you're not. You're just going to fall flat on your face if you try to stand straight up. -Don't even try." Law aggressively grabbed one of Kid's arm and flunged it over his shoulder. Kid tried to pull away, but the doctor gave him a cold glare. "Are you that willing to humiliate yourself? You would really look ridiculously retarded when that happens." Hearing this, Kid obliged to the thin man annoyingly and surrendered his arm.

He stood up flawlessly, but when he tried to take a step, he gave out. His knees suddenly buckled on him and just as he was about to fall forward, the doctor pushed him backwards. Kid was bounced back on the bed again.

...If he had taken away his arm, he would have slammed his face on the floor- just how the doctor said.

_This guy is the most creepiest guy I ever met._ Kid couldn't help but feel the chills rushing up his back again.

o-o-o

After walking around the empty room a bit, Law slipped away from him.

"I think you're ready to practice on your own. I'll let you loose. You can walk anywhere you like- just come back here by four."

Kid's body felt a lot lighter. He squeezed his fists to test his strength. -The numbness was almost gone.

"When can I get out of here?"

"If you seem alright, I'll let you out tomorrow." Law blurted- as if he knew the question was coming. "I have other things to do, so I'll be going." The doctor half-turned but stopped. "Do not go outside though."

"Why?"

He lifted a warning finger, "If you do, don't fall in the pond." And then he left with the tray of empty dishes.

The red head stood there, debating to himself. He absolutely did not feel like being obedient to that doctor, but that doctor seemed to know everything, so there must have been a reason behind that.

However, his pride took over, and he decided to wander outside.

o-o-o-o-o

The clinic was rather small, but pleasant. It had a window on every wall. The place was ivory white. Kid skidded his slippers on the snowy tiles, trying to figure out a way to step out of here. This place- mainly Dr. Trafalgar's presence- was unsettling. He needed a deep breath from outside. He soon found the backdoor to the clinic and eagerly stepped out.

The sun blazed his eyes and the bright, colorful, fruitful greeneries blanketed the whole view. It was a huge garden. Kid was surprised to see this magnificent backyard from a small clinic. He dazzled in amazement. In the corner of his eyes, he saw a thin rocky path that snaked its way through the bushes. Curious, his feet naturally walked him through there.

After elbowing and pushing through all the leaves that got in his way, he ended up at a dead end.

-A dead end with a huge pond.

"_...don't fall in the pond"_ Kid mocked Law's words in his head. _Like I would._ He turned away from the pool of water when a glisten of light caught his attention. There was something _in_ the pond. He peered into it.

Inside the murky water with moss covered rocks decorating here and there, there was a beautiful, foot long fish. It was white with spots of red and a pair of long whiskers swayed as it swam. It was a koi fish. Once he noticed one of them, he started noticing other ones.

Fascinated, he took a step closer- and a step was all it took to make him join the fishes. A clump of moss managed to get under his foot, making his stance break apart. Soon enough, he splashed inside. He came to the surface coughing and spitting out the muck from the lake. He wiped off some of the water from his eyes and combed his hair back.

_...Dang it. _He did not want to make a fool of himself and wanted to prove to the doctor that he would not fall in the pond- but he did. He quickly decided to sneak back to his room, dry himself off, and act like nothing happened. He pulled a leg out from the water and hoisted himself out. Then a rustle of leaves caught his attention. There weren't any wind at all, so he expected it was a squirrel running away.

Instead, it was Trafalgar Law- with a towel in his hands. He threw it onto Kid's disgusted face.

"I warned you Mr. Eustass." His voice as monotone as the rest of the times he spoke to him. "You were just cured. I think taking a swim in the ammonia filled pond isn't the brightest idea."

Kid snapped by those words. "Well you could've told me you had some fish invested pond!"

"I did say pond. Wasn't that enough? Now hurry up and dry yourself off. When you go in from the door, turn right and go to the far end of that hall. That's where the bathroom is. I already have a hot tub ready and clean set of clothes. You can just leave those on the floor there. Got it?" He continued with the monotone and wasn't even surprised how Kid got in the pond. Instead, it surprised Kid on how Law was prepared for it.

It seemed like everything was going as Law's scenario and Kid didn't like it one bit.

The doctor started walking away and glanced back at him. "Just to let you know, I am not psychic. I am used to it by experience." Kid stared at him in disbelief and he strode away.

o-o-o-o-o

After the nice warm bath, Kid watched TV from the clinic's lobby. He slouched in one the marshmallow couch. He simply watched the image move, not taking anything inside his head. He sat there for a few hours and returned to his room since he became hungry. He expected the doctor to serve him supper right on time- and he did. Dinner was -again- perfect, as if it was specially made under Kid's preference.

After finishing his last bite, he doctor came in to pick up the cleaned dishes. "...A visitor came to see you today. Would you like me to let him in? It's Killer."

Kid fixed his shirt and the bed sheets a little. "Sure."

Law called Killer to come in and left slightly after he stepped in.

"...How are you Kid?"

"I'm completely fine. I wish that doc would let me out today." Kid grumbled. "Said I can get out of here tomorrow."

"...Tomorrow?"

"Yeah. He's extremely weird. I don't want to see him for another day!" he growled. "He denies it, but I think he can read minds." Then Kid supported his reasoning with some details of today. Killer listened to him patiently. Afterwards, the two friends drifted off topic into some of the past events and sickness they suffered.

"Alright." The door flew open and Law walked in. "Your visiting hours are up. Mr. Killer, you must leave now." Kid shifted his eyes out the window and was surprised how dark it was. The lights in his room were always on and it numbed his sense of time.

"...Bye Kid. I'll come visit you som-"

"He'll come visit you tomorrow to see if you can check-out." Law cut in. Killer glanced at him- startled. "See you tomorrow Killer. Kid has to take his medication and sleep now."

"What? I'm not taking any shi-"

"Watch your language- yes you are." Law replied as he pushed Killer out the door. "It's your last dose. Here." From a small vial, he poured in some neon bluish-purple fluid, which was very thick like gel, and handed it to the red head.

The patient took a sniff. It smelt like smelly feet. He backed away a little from disgust. "Do I have to drink this?"

"Just imagine drinking pureed tires." Kid opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off. "Don't be a wimp." With those words Kid glared at him and took the neon goo in one swift gulp.

It tasted extremely bitter and he clearly made the connection with the image of tires in his head. He coughed a few times. Then a whiff of drowsiness washed over him. Kid thumped onto his pillow and started to drift away from reality.

"Good night Kid. Sleep well. I hope to see you tomorrow." Law tucked Kid properly and Kid's mind sank into dreamland.

o-o-o-o-o Law's point of view o-o-o-o-o

Law closed the door behind him. Killer was right in front of him. "He took the medicine. He should be out till tomorrow morning."

Killer stepped closer to him and grabbed his shoulders. "When is he ever going to get better, Trafalgar Law!" he shook the doctor violently. "I can't stand watching him like that! Why- it's as if he-"

"Stop it!" Law yelled, pulling away from him. He broke his calm stance as he faced Killer. "Do you think I'm okay with him the way he is right now? I am literally on the brink to hysteria! I don't want any of that!" He crossed his arms together, each hand gripping hard to the other's arm. He quivered fiercely, biting his lower lips down. Killer snapped back to himself and stared at the tiles in regret.

"...I'm sorry. It's just... -I don't know how you even manage it." He awkwardly went closer to him and rubbed the doctor's back. "Are you going to operate on him?"

"No. Medicine is the only way. I've been trying to figure out the formula- but there hasn't been a cure throughout history." He backed into a wall and slumped down. He sat on the icy tiles and hugged his legs. "Every night I've been making new ones and testing them- but as you can see, nothings been working."

Killer slid down next to him. "It's been two years since he got this illness. You've been doing so much to him... yet... doesn't it kill you how he forgot two years of his life before the sickness and how the sickness prevents him from saving new memories? I've known him since we were kids, but you met him a year before the sickness, so... Isn't every day the first time he sees you?"

"I would rather die than seeing him not recognize me day after day." The thin man placed his forehead on his knees. "But I want to save him, so I can't go yet."

Killer slowly closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "Why didn't you tell him the truth?"

"-And see him so depressed every single time I tell him? He's going to forget it the next day anyways. What's the use of me telling him something discouraging every time?" Law murmured.

The halls of the clinic became awfully silent. The place was now dimly lit and it was apparent how the moonlight entered from the windows. Killer took in deep breaths and stood up.

"I have to go now. Law, don't push yourself too much. I'm sorry about what I said earlier...Take care." Killer took a step and paused. "Why did you promise him that he would be able to get out tomorrow...?"

"If he remembers that tomorrow, he really would be allowed to get out by tomorrow."

"Isn't tomorrow a bit too soon? Wouldn't a week be necessary before checking him out of here if he remembers?"

Law raised his head and gazed at him. "If Kid looks forward to getting out of the hospital tomorrow, wouldn't it be more likely that he would remember it then 'a week'?" he sighed exhaustingly. "It's also just a promise for me- to look forward to the following day."

Satisfied with the answer, Killer patted him on the back and walked away.

Law's eyes stared at a distance. He continued to huddle his legs. Many events flew in his mind. Everyday did not seem new or exciting. Kid kept saying the same lines, went over the same mistakes, and went every small thing the same way. Law remembered every detail by now- from what he was about to say, to what he was about to do. But Kid doesn't even remember him one bit. Every single thing was new to him. Everything that Kid looked and touched for two straight years was new.

A sun peeped its way in as Law brewed over his thoughts throughout the night. As the sun hit his cold skin, a glitter of hope began to rise. Would his latest medicine do the trick? Would Kid recognize him?

Law got up and stretched his tough muscles. He had been sitting in that position the whole night. It reminded him of the side-effects of the medicine- stiff muscles. He took in a gulp of air and got ready for the day.

o-o-o-o-o

After checking all the patients and flipping through multiple books for any new prescription ideas, it was already noon. Law waited for the exact time Kid wakes up.

Would Kid recognize him at last?

The clock clicked at the time Kid rouse. Law grabbed his clipboard and headed towards Kid's room.

He got there in time and hesitated from opening the door like usual. He took in a deep breath and opened the door. Kid was -in fact- up. He was already sitting up, which meant that he wanted the windows opened. Law looked intently in his fiery eyes.

"Who the heck are you?" Kid questioned as Law turned to face the window in front of him. He couldn't look at Kid for a moment as disappointment sank his heart. He stared outside the window observing the pair of birds dancing, mocking his grief. He drew in his breath to steady himself.

"Good morning Mr. Eustass." He glanced him a quick forced smile. "How are you feeling today? Would you like me to open the window?" As he was asking, he headed right to it and opened it half way. "How does that feel? A little better, doesn't it?" Law walked over to him and pushed himself to introduce himself the hundredth time. "I am Trafalgar Law, your doctor."

**End**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you for reading.  
**

**I was reminded that this story reminds them of something. Sorry, but this story was not the result of that influence. That being said, this story ends this way. So, it basically ends with Kid uncured forever. I'm sorry for those who expected a happier ending.  
**


End file.
